stick_empire_fan_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Glasieren Schim
Glasieren Schim is a Juggerknight who was formerly affiliated with the Undead Empire, but was liberated by Balanian efforts, she then joined Balans for a time, but grew discontent and left for Mortia. History Creation Glasieren was created by combining multiple people from different nations who were then mutilated, killed, and sewn back together in a very gruesome manner by the Flesh Mages of the Undead Empire, who then brought her to life with necromancy, then began to enhance her physical attributes, such as strength and endurance, while not touching the mental attributes, such as intelligence and creativity. They then granted her a second "innocent form" which looked like a child around her age, she then was forced train and hone her skills soon after she was "born". Subservience After three years of training, Glasieren could speak, could outmatch many of the Undead Empire's warriors, and was even beginning to read. She then was put through a series of combat tests, and to the Flesh Mages surprise she passed even their toughest challenges were easy, she was then sent off to wage war with the nearby Light Empire, and was terrifying to the soldiers, lowering their morale significantly, as the Undead Empire began to gain ground, she was at the forefront of every battle. Her path of carnage eventually took her to Barebones where she encountered something that might redeem her..... Rescue As she marched through Barebones she found no fighting, for no one lives their, she slowly ran out of her energy stores, and then told her forces to hibernate for a time to conserve energy. Several days later an unknown force came into the area, wearing grey clad armor, Glasieren commanded her forces to exit energy saver and attack the Intruders, they were quickly mowed down in a flurry of gunfire and magic. However she managed to get to the leader of the group and threatened to kill him if they didn't stop fighting, they then stopped fighting as she fell over, tried from the battle. She then got up right after, but felt like she was whole, the leader then extended his hand to her, and she took it, they then headed to Balans. Repair and Growth After the captain was sure that Glasieren wasn't going to murder them all in their sleep he began to dig into the past of Glasieren, she then told him everything, her creation, her training, her three month rampage throughout the Light Empire, and her control by the Marrowkai. The captain then stated that it was worse than he had feared, and that he would help her in any way that he could, she then fell over and began to snore a little. She later woke up in a bed, she got up to investigate and saw that she was in a room, the captain then entered in and they talked about what would happen to her once they got Balans, and then he left. Relations Katerini She doesn't like the fact that Katerini stereotypes her, leaving most of her personalities to at least dislike, while some hate her. They are entertained by her fights with Nero Nero Nero is viewed as either neutral or an friendly assicotate, depending on which on which personality is in control. They are entertained at the fights with Katerini. Boris The Brute She has a variety of opinions Boris, some think that he is a good follow, others cite his recent rage to as why they don't like him, plus he smells. Smithy All of Glasieren's personalities dislike this guy, but don't hate him, they consider him foolish and very annoying. Personality Glasieren doesn't have a universal personality, rather she has multiple personalities that manifest randomly, although certain ones can manifest when certain things happen, it does appear to be random, how a personality shift is indicated is that she starts spasming. Notable Personalities * Alice - Alice was formed when she was being raised by her adopted parents, this personality is noted for its relative dislike like of fighting as well as its love for intellectual activities such as reading * Shym - Shym is noted for a love of fighting and violence, also known for being very sadistic in nature and enjoys inflicting pain upon others. * Niricus - Niricus is noted for his paranoia, and takes over the body at night to keep watch. Trivia Category:Character Category:Female Characters Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Undead Category:Undead Empire Category:Balance Empire Category:Rise of Balance Saga Category:Natural Chaos RP Category:Icestormshadow